


I Know What You Did In The Dark

by rosescooper



Series: Roisa Sin Week '16 [3]
Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/F, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 06:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7924600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosescooper/pseuds/rosescooper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Luisa wakes up in the middle of the night, her body filled by arousal, she decides to do something about it, not expecting what comes next.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know What You Did In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, it's Day 3 of the Roisa Sin Week which means College AUs!!  
> I chose to pair this with masturbation and I hope that you both, the dead and the living of our lovely fandom, enjoy it!:)

It had been days since she had last seen the redhead she shared a room with. She always seemed out and about and fairly busy and truth be told Luisa was starting to miss their midnight talks, both closely sat next to each other on one of the beds, their naked legs intertwined.  
But that hasn't happened in days.  
She sighed, opening the door to the dark room that was theirs, turning on the lights as she entered it. Closing the door, she kicked off her shoes, looking around as to find a clue to where Rose might be, or if she was back already. Sadly, she had to realize that that was not the case.  
She jumped onto her bed, lying down as she look at her phone, a bright smile adorning her face as she saw a picture of her and her roommate pop up as her lock screen.  
“Damn it, Rose, where are you?” She uttered, rolling over to one side and staring on the pile of work she still had to finish, pushing aside the thought of the tall, beautiful redhead that had been her roommate for a few weeks now, already taking over every inch of Luisa's heart, and making her want to explore every inch of each other's bodies.

When she woke up, the room was as dark as the sky outside her window. Her books were piled up next to her bed, her phone was charging and she found herself to be covered by a thin blanket.  
She blinked, trying to remember when she had fallen asleep and how the hell she had managed to do those things but before she started to go through every memory of the past few hours, her eyes fell on the woman in the bed opposite of hers.  
As her eyes got used to the dark, she realized that Rose was lying on her stomach, her red hair falling over the edge of the bed as she lay almost naked, only covered by the thin fabric of her undies.  
Luisa gasped for air as she scanned every inch of Rose's bare skin, feeling the arousal flood her system. She lay flat on her back, only her head turned to look at Rose.  
She didn't realize her heartbeat fastening until she tried to steady her breathing with threatened to give her away.  
Slowly, she felt her hands run down her body, leaving the sling they brushed heated of excitement.  
Getting rid of the skirt and shirt she was still wearing as her eyes were still pinned on the side of Rose's breast pressed against the bed, she arched her back to help herself get out of the tight clothes quickly.  
As they fell to the ground, she felt her hands gently force her legs apart, her hip slightly moving into the touch of her fingers brushing over her underwear.  
She looked at Rose, a quiet moan escaping her lips as she ran her fingers over the fabric, the strokes getting more and more firm with every time.  
She saw the red head move slightly, making Luisa's body shiver.  
She ran one of her hands up and down her thigh, silently moaning Rose's name until she felt the fabric grow wet of her arousal. She swallowed, running her hand upwards to rest on her breast while the anticipation of pushing aside the fabric and getting her fingers into the warm moist send sparks up her spine.  
She groaned as she started massaging her breast, finally pushing aside the fabric and slowly dipping her fingers into her sex which was flooded by her excitement.  
She felt the heat take over as she started rubbing her already sticky clit, hearing the wet sound of her own fingers against it.  
She arched her back, looking at Rose one last time before throwing her head back again and closing her eyes to feel every second of her own pleasure.

She felt her fingers starting to play with her nipple and a moan escaped her dry lips. Her fingers on her clit now wandering down and into her warm body, the base of her hand still pressing against her clit as she started with a soft but slightly demanding pace inside herself.  
She was so concentrated on her own hands and the heat spreading in her body that she was unsure whether she had been successfully keeping her moans silent or not.  
It's wasn't until she felt a new set of hands on her, that she realized she had been slightly too loud. Her eyes opened in surprise of the warm and tender touch and before she could say anything, the face of the woman she shared a room with was only millimeters away from hers. Her blue eyes seemed bright in the dark and as Luisa's eyes re-adjusted to the darkness, she could see Rose's breast dangerously close to hers, making her body tremble as a result.  
Rose smiled, taking the blanket off Luisa's body with a swift and firm movement, her eyes still fixed on hers. She placed her hands on top of her breasts, softly replacing Luisa's hand, and swung herself on top of her roommate.  
Luisa gasped for air as she felt her sex being flooded by waves of arousal and her body shiver of anticipation.  
Rose's legs pressed against Luisa's outer thighs, their centers barely touching. She felt the brunette's waist arch up towards hers and smirked as a result.  
Slowly, her eyes still fixed on Luisa's, she released one of her breasts, quickly replacing her own hand with Luisa's, before drawing circles on Luisa's stomach making her muscles contract and a groan escape Luisa's lips. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out.

In awe with the red head sat upon her, she trembled as she felt Rose's hand on hers, guiding her hand back down her body to her dripping center.  
“Rose” she uttered, watching as Rose's eyes released hers and started scanning her roommate’s body, slowly gazing at every inch of her bare skin. She felt Rose's fingers gently rub her nipple as her own hand did the same on the other breast.

“Continue, please” Rose whispered, still sitting on top of Luisa, having guided her hand to her clit. Her voice soft and rough as ever, she moaned as Luisa started circling her own clit, brushing by Rose's as their centers were pressed against each other.  
“Join me” Luisa uttered, shivering as Rose's spare hand moved Luisa's aside to wet her fingers and then start massaging her own sex while sitting on Luisa and watching her do the same.

Their eyes met once again, desperately holding on to each other as the moans started to get louder and the pace increased.  
Luisa released her own breast, reaching out for Rose's, who thankfully leaned into the grasp as she continued to please herself while watching her lover throw back her head and do the same.  
“Lu” Rose moaned loudly, leaning even more into Luisa's hand on her breast, her waist moving in a fairly quick rhythm and she felt her body be flooded by an immense amount of sparks as Luisa joined her rhythm and started groaning out of pleasure.

Seeing the brunette lick her lips as one moan after the other escaped her lips, Rose roughly clashed their lips together, pressing their bodies together as she had been wanting to do for quite some time. She ran her hands up and down her lover's body, taking pleasure in every little tremble, every contraction of Luisa's body and every “fuck” or “god” that Luisa moaned loudly and desperate for more.  
“Rose” she moaned, almost screaming as Rose started placing firm kisses all over Luisa's body, anchoring Luisa's hand on the brunette's sex, demanding for her to keep pleasing herself.  
“Don't stop” Rose said between kisses, as she reached Luisa's center, kissing all around her sex, her tongue drawing circles on the inner of her thighs, opening up her legs for her head to fit between her hips.  
One hand on Luisa's, making sure she didn't stop, she let her tongue taste her lover's moist sex, slowly pushing inside of her.  
A loud groan escaped Luisa's mouth, followed by an almost screamed “fuck me” and her entire body arching up, her waist coming closer to Rose's pleasing mouth.  
“Fuck, Rose!” She threw her head back, already feeling every muscle of her body tremble as her own fingers started increasing the pace they rubbed on her clit and she felt Rose's tongue inside her do the same.  
She reached for Rose's head, anchoring her where she needed her the most and feeling her body surrender to the strong and steady thrust of the tongue inside her, turned on by the noises Rose and her own center created as she was pleased.  
“Don't stop, Rose, don-” but she didn't get to finish the sentence as Rose replaced her tongue by her fingers, pushing aside Luisa's hand, her mouth sucking on her clit and her tongue strongly circling around it.

Rose moaned as she felt Luisa's body arch and her body tense up, knowing she had sent Luisa into a spiraling orgasm.  
Rose didn't release the brunette, instead she guided her through it, as loud groans left Luisa's mouth and Rose felt the tight grip of Luisa's hands in her hair.  
“Fuck” She uttered repeatedly, as her body continued to tense up in heated waves, slowly releasing her.  
Rose ran both her hands over Luisa's torso as her tongue licked flatly over Luisa's dripping sex, waiting for her body to relax again.

“Well” Rose smiled softly as she placed kisses all over Luisa's body as she made her way up for her warm mouth to meet the brunette’s, giving her a quiet moan.  
“I have been waiting for this for a long time.” Rose smirked, letting her body sink on Luisa's.  
“Then maybe you shouldn't be away that much.” Luisa's grinned, turning Rose so she would be the one lying on top of the red head. “I could do this all night long.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am slowly dying during this week and I am excited of what is yet to come!  
> I hope to see you all again tomorrow :)


End file.
